Haruno Sakura
by Sweet and Devil
Summary: Karena masa lalu kelamnya, Sakura menolak jati dirinya sebagai perempuan. Lalu masuk ke SMA barunya sebagai siswa laki- laki, disana ia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Rekan tim basketnya yang ternyata mengetahui jati dirinya yang asli, dan pemuda itulah yang memiliki andil besar dalam masa lalunya. Sementara itu, manajer tim basketnya Ino Yamanaka justru jatuh cinta pada pesona maskulinnya
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: "HARUNO SAKURA"**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship *maybe***

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, slight MaleSakuIno**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura, menolak jati dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Menjadi siswa laki- laki dan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, anggota satu tim basketnya. Namun Ino Yamanaka, manajer timnya. Justru jatuh cinta pada sosok maskulin Sakura. **

**.**

**WARNING****: Typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepatan atau justru sebaliknya, cerita aneh pasaran, diksi pas- pasan, amatir, sakit mata segera berobat, biaya ditanggung readers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**~Just Enjoy It!~**

Pagi cerah, ditingkahi kicau burung dan desau angin. Ranting bergesekan, daun- daun hijau pepohonan bergoyang. Hampir seluruh penduduk kota Tokyo, yang merupakan pusat pemerintahan dan ibu kota Jepang itu melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka seperti hari- hari biasanya. Ada yang membuka jendela, menyapu halaman, sarapan, bahkan mengantarkan koran kedepan teras- teras rumah penduduk.

Begitu pula dengan Haruno Sakura. Sosok berambut pink pendek dengan poni miring menutupi jidatnya, masih mendengkur keras diatas ranjangnya, dengan seluruh tubuh dibalut selimut tebal.

_Duak..duak..duak_

Dari luar pintu kamar Sakura, sang aniki. Haruno Sasori, menggedor dan menendang- nendang pintu kayu kamar Sakura dengan brutal. Ia berteriak heboh, meneriaki nama sang imoutou agar segera bangun dan lekas berangkat, karna hari ini ada upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA Sakura.

"RA...RA..BANGUN! KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMAMU SEKOLAH! HARUNO SAKURA!" Teriakan menggelegar sang aniki memantul dalam gendang telinga Sakura yang menggeliat kecil dalam tidur pulasnya.

"JIDAT! BANGUN! CEPAT BANGUN JIDAT! ADA KEBAKARAN! PANAS...PANAS!" Tak mendapat hasil, Sasori kemudian pura- pura memekik dari luar kamar, mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu. Ia menggulung koran bekasnya, menggenggam erat ditangan kanannya.

BRAKK~

"HAH? KEBAKARAN?! MANA? MANA?" Sakura tiba- tiba saja membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tiba- tiba, berdebam keras. Kayu yang menjadi tempat keluar masuk Sakura dari kamar itu hampir saja lepas dari engselnya.

Sakura, yang keluar dengan mata melek. Bertanya- tanya dengan bingung, celingak- celinguk kekanan dan kekiri. Tak memperdulikan kaos tanpa tangan dan boxer kedodoran bekas Sasori yang dipakainya tidur tadi semakin lusuh saja, ditambah rambut pink pendeknya mencuat tak tentu arah melawan gaya gravitasi.

DUAKK!

Sasori memukul keras kepala imoutounya itu dengan gulungan koran ditangan kanannya. Sakura meringis, matanya segar seketika. Ia mengusap- usap belakang kepalanya, membuat rambut softpink itu semakin berantakan. Alisnya mengernyit, menatap tak suka pada sang aniki yang tiba- tiba memasang wajah cengengesannya.

"Ittai aniki, sialan kau! Dasar tak berperikeimoutouan!"

Sakura mendelik kearah Sasori, melihat itu pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut memasang wajah galaknya. Balas mempelototi Sakura dengan sengit.

"Sakura, imoutou aniki yang paling berantakan, bau dan pemalas. Kau tak lihat jam weker disamping telingamu tadi ya? Sekarang sudah pukul berapa? Mau terlambat di upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA mu ya?" Sasori berkata dengan tajam, matanya menyipit tak suka menilik penampilan tomboy imoutounya itu.

"HAH?! UPACARA?! AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT!" Tiba- tiba kesadaran Sakura kembali, perasaan ngantuknya seketika sirna. Berganti dengan raut kaget plus cemas di wajah rupawannya yang manis itu.

"SASORI-NII BAKA! KENAPA TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!" Sakura berteriak heboh, lalu masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dengan cepat. Pintu kayu kamarnya itu hampir roboh, berdebam keras didepan wajah _babyface _Sasori yang berkerut kesal.

Sasori diam sebentar, menarik nafas panjang. Perempatan siku- siku menghias dahi mulusnya.

"BAKA IMOUTOU! APA YANG KUTERIAKAN TADI KALAU BUKAN UNTUK MEMBANGUNKANMU HAH?!"

Dan pemuda berambut merah menyala itu kembali meledak karna kelakuan sang imoutou, seperti biasanya di pagi yang cerah itu. Dari luar rumah, burung- burung yang berkicau lekas terbang menjauh mendengar teriakan kesal Sasori yang menggelegar

.

.

.

Sasori meletakkan gelas berisi susu miliknya, mata coklat madunya sibuk mengawasi selembar rotinya yang dipanggang dalam mesin pemanggang bekasnya yang sudah terlihat rongsok itu.

Sakura baru saja selesai mengancingkan kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya yang baru, rambutnya yang basah masih meneteskan air. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sepatu dan ranselnya, menggantungkan ransel berwarna hitam itu dibahu kirinya. Lalu memakai sepasang sepatu ketsnya dengan tergesa.

Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur tempat sang aniki berada.

Sasori meletakkan selembar roti panggangnya yang tanpa toping, ia menoleh untuk meminum susu yang didapatnya dari temannya semalam.

"HEHH?!" Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu terperanjat ketika menemukan gelasnya kosong tanpa berisi susu. Ia menoleh lagi, dan semakin kaget saat piringnya kosong, selembar roti panggangnya telah ludes entah oleh siapa. Sasori berbalik, menemukan punggung Sakura yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari dapur tanpa pamit, dengan mulut penuh mengunyah roti panggang curiannya dari Sasori.

"Hankyu hotinya hahori-hii" Sakura berucap disela- sela kunyahannya, ia mengedipkan matanya dengan canda. Mulutnya yang penuh membuat perkataannya yang seharusnya 'Sankyu rotinya Sasori-nii ' menjadi tak jelas seperti tadi.

Sasori menggenggam erat gulungan koran bekasnya, matanya berkilat tajam.

"IMOUTOU KURANG AJAR! ITU SARAPANKU!"

Dan Sakura terkekeh diteras kecil rumahnya mendengar teriakan sang aniki dari dapur, ia segera berlari. Menelan kunyahannya, sementara diambang pintu Sasori mengancungkan gulungan korannya pada Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh. Sakura menoleh sesaat untuk memeletkan lidahnya pada Sasori yang semakin kesal dibuatnya. Lalu kemudian terbahak keras sepanjang larinya menuju sekolah.

Sebenarnya, jika dilihat dari luar. Sakura dan Sasori memang selalu bertengkar, dari bangun tidur hingga akan tidur lagi. Walaupun begitu, pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan bahkan untuk hal- hal sepele sekalipun membuat hubungan keduanya semakin dekat. Semakin mengerti satu sama lain. Walaupun rumah kecil mereka jadi lebih heboh dari rumah penduduk lainnya.

Dan sejujurnya, satu sama lain saling menyayangi. Sakura menyayangi Sasori, dan Sasori juga menyayangi Sakura. Meskipun satu sama lain juga tak mau saling mengalah.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang puas pada tulisan diatas gerbang SMA nya yang baru.

**Konoha Gakuen**

Sebelah tangannya memegang erat ransel hitamnya, lalu melangkah dengan pasti. Senyum tipis tertoreh di wajah rupawannya.

"_Kau lihat yang disana?"_

"_Maksudmu cowok berambut pink disana"_

"_Ya, dia keren kan?"_

"_Wajahnya manis juga"_

"_Dan tampan"_

Sakura menoleh, rambut _softpink_ pendeknya bergoyang tertiup angin. Kumpulan siwi- siswi yang terus memperhatikan Sakura tadi merona, menemukan sosok Sakura yang seperti menatap mereka.

Emerald Sakura tak lepas menatap pepohonan taman, tepat dibelakang siswi- siswi yang entah mengapa berkumpul didekatnya.

"_Lepaskan!"_

"_Ayolah, murid baru tidak perlu sungkan- sungkan"_

Sakura tertegun, dengan cepat ia berlari, menembus semak dan melewati pepohonan taman sekolahnya. Siswi- siswi yang larut dalam perasaan terpesonanya itu tertegun sesaat. Wajah mereka kembali merona, dan bersamaan bergumam.

"DIA KEREN..."

.

Alisnya mengeryit, memasang pendengarannya lebih awas. Sakura perlahan- lahan melambatkan laju langkahnya, sesampainya dibelakang pohon besar ia mengintip ke sumber suara yang barusan didengarnya.

"_Senpai tolong lepaskan!"_

"_Kau mau aku lepaskan siswi manis?"_

Terdapat sekitar lima orang kakak kelas berseragam, tertawa- tawa mengelilingi seorang gadis. Dengan rambut pirang _ponytail._ Gadis itu hampir menangis, dikelilingi oleh lima pemuda tak dikenal yang terus mendesak dirinya itu membuatnya ketakutan.

Seorang pemuda dari mereka berlima, yang berhadapan tepat dengan sang gadis mendekatkan wajahnya. Sang gadis pirang mencoba memiringkan wajahnya, tapi ditahan oleh telapak tangan teman sang pemuda yang lain, yang juga menahan kedua tangannya.

"Berhenti disitu!"

Gadis yang akan memejamkan matanya itu membelalak, begitu pula dengan kelima pemuda yang segera menoleh dengan cepat. Merasa perbuatan mereka diketahui oleh orang lain.

Buak~ Duak~ Buak~ Duak~ Buak~

Gadis pirang itu membuka matanya, merasakan tak ada tangan yang menghalangi pergerakan tangannya lagi. Ia mendongak, menatap seseorang.

Dengan rambut _softpink_ pendek yang bergoyang pelan oleh sapuan angin, menepukkan kedua tangannya lalu memandang sinis pada lima pemuda yang memaksanya tadi.

_Seorang pemuda tampan. _Yang menyelematkannya_._ Dan pastilah ia sangat kuat karna mampu merubuhkan lima orang pemuda langsung.

"Kau tak apa?"

Pemuda berambut _softpink _tadi mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis pirang, yang menatapnya terpesona. Ia tersenyum tipis, ketika sang gadis menerima uluran tangannya dan mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Yokatta, aku tak terlambat. Ayo, kita harus segera ke aula. Acara pembukaannya pasti sudah dimulai"

Gadis pirang itu masih memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan terpesona. Bukan hanya dengan paras rupawan dan manisnya, tapi karna senyum tipis pemuda itu yang terlihat berkilauan.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Pemuda berambut _softpink _itu tertawa manis, lalu membentuk tanda 'v' dengan tangannya.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino, arigatou bantuannya." Ino, si gadis pirang itu merona. Ia salah tingkah menatap pemuda rupawan itu.

"Ah, tak apa"

.

.

.

Sakura duduk disalah satu bangku aula SMA barunya itu, disampingnya duduk pula Ino dengan wajah masih merona. Emeraldnya menatap siswa- siwi baru lain yang duduk disekitarnya, lalu beralih pada panggung besar didepannya. Kerumunan siswi lain yang tersebar disekitar tempat duduk Sakura berbisik- bisik, memperbincangkan sosok rupawan tersebut. Ino yang mendengar gumaman- gumaman tersebut semakin merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam- dalam, tangannya yang berkeringat dingin saling meremas, sementara jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Kau benar- benar tak apa?"

Ino hampir dibuat terlonjak oleh pemuda berambut pink yang menanyainya dengan tiba- tiba itu. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah manis sang pemuda.

"Ah, aku tak apa. Benar- benar tak apa. Tak perlu khawatir" Ino manambahkan senyum tipis, dengan wajah lebih merona saat pemuda itu mengangguk dan balas tersenyum padanya.

"Sekolah baru, hidup baru, identitas baru" Sakura bergumam pelan, mengehembuskan nafas panjang. Ia menyisir rambut _softpink _pendeknya dengan jemari.

Sakura masih ingat. Bagaimana proses dirinya bisa bertransformasi menjadi siswa laki- laki seperti ini. Dulunya, ia terlahir dari sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dengan seorang Ayah yang bertanggung jawab dan Ibu yang penyayang, dua kakak laki- laki yang perhatian padanya. Dan semuanya segera berubah ketika sang Ibu meninggal dunia karena sakit, meninggalkan dirinya dan dua kakaknya serta sang Ayah, bersama luka duka mendalam. Sang Ayah yang depresi terhadap kepergian istrinya menjadi ringan tangan terhadap anaknya, mabukkan- mabukkan dan suka bermain judi, menghabiskan kekayaannya mereka tanpa bekerja lagi. Dan pada akhirnya keluarganya bangkrut, hidup sederhana disebuah rumah kecil. Sakura kecil yang tak mengerti apa yan terjadi hanya bisa menangis bersama kedua saudara laki- lakinya dalam setiap tidur mereka, hingga sang kakak tertua. Yang merasa semakin tertekan membunuh Ayahnya, lalu kabur dari rumah. Sejak saat itu sang kakak menghilang, pergi tanpa ada kabar apapun lagi. Menyisakan Sakura kecil bersama Sasori yang harus membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Dan sejak saat itu, Sakura membenci yang namanya laki- laki. Kecuali sang kakak, Haruno Sasori yang sudah membesarkannya hingga sekarang.

Semenjak SMP, ia terbiasa melakukan kerja paruh waktu yang menyita banyak energi. Hal itu menempanya untuk menjadi sosok keras. Rambut _softpink_ yang biasa panjang sepunggung ia potong hingga hanya mencapai bawah telinga, dengan poni miring menutupi keningnya Sakura bertransformasi menjadi sosok laki- laki rupawan. Berulang kali Sasori menolak penampilan Sakura, tapi tekadnya telah bulat. Tepat pemasukan SMA tahun ini, ia mengubah seluruh dokumen identitasnya, menjadi seorang laki- laki. Pemuda dengan wajah manis dan rupawan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memasukkan bola basketnya kedalam ransel, lalu segera melangkah kedalam aula SMA barunya. _Konoha Gakuen. _Pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan bagian belakang mencuat itu duduk disatu- satunya bangku kosong dibagian pojok belakang. Ia mengunyah permen karetnya, mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari kaum hawa yang duduk disekitarnya.

Ia membolak- balik kertas daftar klub SMA barunya tersebut.

"Hm, klub basket sepertinya lebih menarik"

Ia bergumam pelan, mata obsidiannya menatap panggung depan. Dimana berdiri sang Ketua OSIS, menyampaikan sambutannya pada murid- murid tahun ajaran baru. Walaupun sebenarnya fokus pemuda itu sama sekali bukan pada sang Ketua OSIS yang menyampaikan pidato membosankannya, melainkan onyxnya terfokus menatap kepala berhelaian _softpink _pendek. Yang tampak lebih mencolok dari lainnya.

Alis pemuda itu mengernyit, ia berpikir sebentar.

"Pink?"

Sebuah tanda tanya muncul didalam kepalanya, merasa familiar dengan kepala berambut gulali itu. Tapi masalahnya ia tak bisa mengingat, semuanya masih terasa samar.

Tanpa bekerja keras untuk memikirkan hal yang bukan masalahnya, Sasuke memilih cuek.

Namun, ada sekelebat bayangan gadis berambut pink sepunggung dalam bayangannya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~**

_**Read and Review?**_

**Masih amatir, mohon bimbingannya. Arigatou **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: "HARUNO SAKURA"**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship *maybe***

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku, SaiIno, slight MaleSakuIno**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura, menolak jati dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Menjadi siswa laki- laki dan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, anggota satu tim basketnya. Namun Ino Yamanaka, manajer timnya. Justru jatuh cinta pada sosok maskulin Sakura. **

**.**

**WARNING****: Typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepatan atau justru sebaliknya, cerita aneh pasaran, diksi pas- pasan, amatir, sakit mata segera berobat, biaya ditanggung readers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**~Just Enjoy It!~**

"Arigatou _senpai._"

Ino membungkukkan badannya sedikit, gadis berambut pirang _ponytail _ itu menerima kertas dokumen berisi profil seluruh anggota tim bakset sekolahnya yang diserahkan oleh sang kapten tim, Shimura Sai. Kelas 12-3.

Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam klimis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya, ne?"

"Ha'i!" Ino mengangguk, berseru dengan semangat lalu tersenyum manis. Ia membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu kemudian berbalik. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang kapten yang terus menatap punggung rampingnya yang menjauh.

"Ne, Shikamaru bukankah manajer tim kita tahun ini cukup manis?" Sai berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Ino yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu gedung olahraga yang tertutup.

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas yang dimaksud itu menguap lebar tanpa berusaha menutup mulutnya. Mata sayunya yang mengantuk menatap tanpa minat Sai, rekan tim basket sekaligus kaptennya.

"_Mendokusai."_

Dan pemuda itu berlalu dari Sai, menuju ruang kelasnya. Kelas 12-3.

...

Ino memasuki kantin sekolahnya yang sudah ramai oleh siswa-siswi lain yang juga menikmati jam istirahat untuk jajan. Gadis itu kemudian ikut mengantri, lalu membeli makan siangnya pada ibu kantin. Dan duduk disalah satu bangku.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mulai memakan roti isi mienya.

"Um... boleh aku duduk disini?"

Ino menoleh, menemukan gadis berambut indigo sepunggung. Gadis itu hampir tersedak, dengan cepat ia meminum _lemon tea _miliknya.

"Kau tak apa?" Gadis berambut indigo itu panik saat melihat Ino yang tersedak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Ino menggeleng, meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. lalu menambahkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau duduk saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa kok."

"Arigatou." Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu kemudian tersenyum manis, pipinya yang merona masih kentara. Ia segera duduk disamping Ino, meletakkan nampan makan siangnya. Semangkuk ramen dan _lemon tea_.

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal."

"Ah, Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal juga." Ino menerima uluran jabat tangan gadis itu lalu saling melempar senyum. Dan setelahnya keduanya menikmati makan siang masing-masing diselingi obrolan diantara keduanya.

...

"KYAAA! SAKURA-KUN!"

"SAKURA-KUN KAKKOI!"

"SAKURA-KUN!"

"SAKURA-KUN!"

"SAKURA-KUN!"

Ino menoleh, saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris. Mendadak kantin menjadi lebih ramai, penuh dengan suara gemuruh teriakan dan bisik-bisik. Gadis itu dapat menangkap nama pemuda berambut _softpink _ yang tempo hari menolongnya dari teriakan-teriakan memekakkan telinga tersebut.

Dan kemudian pintu masuk kantin dipenuhi gerombolan siswi-siswi yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih heboh. Mereka saling meneriakkan nama sang pemuda yang dipuja, berdesak-desakkan untuk melihatnya, lalu beberapa bahkan berjingkat dan melompat-lompat kecil dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sakura-san benar-benar populer, ya?" Hinata bergumam disamping Ino, membuat gadis pirang itu menoleh. Sementara Hinata masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan semangkuk ramennya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Hinata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

"Dia sekelas denganku Ino-chan. Um... kelas 10-2."

Ino mengangguk paham, kepalanya menjulur. Ingin ikut menyaksikan sosok pemuda yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sekali lagi. Roti isi mie dan _lemon tea _yang sebelumnya ditekuninya terlupakan.

Dan saat itu juga tiba sosok sang pemuda. Haruno Sakura, rambut _softpink _pendeknya masih sama dengan yang Ino lihat tempo hari kemarin. Dengan poni ditata miring dibagian depannya, blazer biru tua dan kemeja putihnya berpadu manis dengan celana krim seragam sekolah mereka.

Pemuda rupawan itu terlihat keren dan manis disaat bersamaan, emeraldnya yang berkilau menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

"SAKURA-KUN!"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum manis, menanggapi teriakan-teriakan yang menyerukan namanya. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kantin, dan suara gemuruh itu semakin keras. Sakura tersenyum maklum, dalam hati ia berpikir. Mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan segala kepopuleran ini.

"Oh iya, Ino-chan! Kudengar Sakura-san ikut klub basket, karna itu hari ini akan banyak sekali gadis yang mendaftar menjadi manajer tim. Tiba-tiba sekali ya." Hinata kembali berkata pada Ino. Gadis pirang itu hampir tersedak, ia menatap kaget Hinata, namun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Sakura yang duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya. Menikmati makan siangnya ditemani gerombolan siswi-siswi yang begitu lengket padanya.

'Bagaimana reaksi mereka ya kalau aku yang sudah menjadi manajer tim basketnya?' Ino meringis dalam hati melirik kumpulan gadis yang mengelilingi Sakura.

"Dan kudengar Naruto-kun juga... ikut tim basket." Hinata bergumam dengan suara lebih kecil, gadis itu merona. Membuat Ino menoleh dengan cepat pada gadis indigo itu. Dan seketika ia mengerti perasaan Hinata hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya sekilas.

Rupanya Hinata jatuh cinta pada sosok bernama Naruto yang dia sendiripun tak tahu siapa.

.

.

.

"Sakura-kun memang tampan sekali, dan dia sangat ramah."

"Ne, tadi di kantin dia bahkan juga berkali-kali tersenyum pada kami."

"Ah, dia benar-benar manis!"

Uchiha Sasuke mendelik kesal pada sekumpulan siswi yang terus-terusan mengeluk-elukan pemuda pink yang diketahuinya bernama Haruno Sakura itu dengan suara keras. Melihat delikan mematikan sang Uchiha siswi-siswi tersebut segera bungkam.

Buakk~

Sasuke hampir terjungkal kedepan, saat seseorang dengan sengaja menepuk belakang pundak kirinya dengan sangat keras. Sasuke mendelik sekali lagi, dan menemukan sang sahabat berambut duren itu nyengir lima jari dihadapannya.

"Sialan kau _baka- dobe!_" Sasuke mendelik kesal, ia mengusap bahu kirinya. Pemuda berambut jingga menyala itu tersenyum lebar, merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan akrab.

"Weh... weh... teme. Makin hari kau makin galak ya, cepet tua lho!"

"_Urusai!_ "Sasuke mendecih kesal, melepaskan dengan paksa rangkulan sang pemuda berambut duren dari bahunya tersebut.

"Kita kan bersahabat teme. Tidak perlu terlalu galak padaku." Naruto menggosok ujung hidungnya dengan ibu jari, menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ditambah dengan celotehan menyebalkan makhluk kuning dibelakangnya yang terus mengekor.

"Oi! Teme!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan seruan Naruto dibelakangnya, pemuda berambut raven itu terus melangkah meninggalkan makhluk duren tersebut.

"Oi! Berhenti!" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, mulai terganggu dengan teriakan Naruto yang kian keras seiring langkahnya yang perlahan menjauh dari sosok kuning itu.

"Baka teme! Oi! Dengarkan aku, ba-"

"Doushite baka dobe?!" Kesal sudah, Sasuke berbalik dengan cepat. Balas menyahut teriakan Naruto, memotong seruan selanjutnya pemuda itu. Alis pemuda berambut biru dongker itu mengerut, saling bertaut saking kesalnya.

"Teme, kenapa kau jalan lurus, kita harus berbelok kalau ke gedung olahraga. Bukannya kita mau latihan basket?" Balasan pertanyaan dari Naruto bergaung disepanjang koridor sekolah kosong tersebut, Sasuke terdiam. Dan suasana hening mendadak menyelimuti keduanya.

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Krik**

Tap... tap... tap...

Sasuke kemudian memutar langkahnya, balik berjalan kearah Naruto dengan wajah menunduk. Sasuke berjalan dalam diam, tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu, kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan akhirnya tergelak lepas. Ia memegangi perutnya, matanya berair saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Megusap ujung matanya, Naruto kemudian kembali berdiri tegak. Mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang.

"Dasar! Si galak yang memalukan." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan tingkah Sasuke.

"Urusai!" Sasuke menyahut dari depan dengan wajah merona menahan malu.

"Sialan kau baka dobe!"

...

"Ino-chan, semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Ino menoleh dari fokusnya pada kertas-kertas yang berisi daftar pemain tim basket yang dimanajerinya tahun ini.

"Sepertinya sudah senpai."

Sai tersenyum, ia lalu mengangguk pada Ino. Pemuda berkaos hitam itu kemudian menghampiri gerombolan siswa-siswa kelas tujuh yang telah diterima sebagai anggota tim.

"Baik. Semua berbaris!"

Tepat setelah perintah dari Sai, seluruh anak kelas tujuh tersebut membentuk barisan. Semuanya menatap kapten tim basket tersebut, Shimura Sai.

"Oke, sementara kita menunggu datangnya pelatih lebih baik kita bagi dua kelompok untuk anak-anak baru dan kita berlatih tanding." Sai memerintahkan anggota tim barunya yang terdiri dari anak kelas tujuh tersebut.

"Kaichou, memangnya pelatih kita dimana?" Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu anggota tim baru itu menanyakan sang pelatih yang masih belum terlihat disekitar gedung.

"Oh, dia mungkin terlambat lagi."

"Pelatih beruban itu paling masih sibuk dengan novel menjijikkannya." Shikamaru menyahut dari belakang Sai, pemuda berambut nanas itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Disebelahnya Ino menatap takjub pemuda itu, begitu mengherankan ia dapat menemukan seorang manusia dapat menguap dengan mulut sebesar itu.

"Siapa yang barusan kau panggil pelatih beruban, hah?!"

Pleetak~

"Ittai! Ck, mendokusai!" Shikamaru meringis, mengusap belakang keningnya yang sukses menjadi pendaratan mulus novel pria berambut putih dibelakangnya yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Hatake Kakashi, pelatih tim basket Konoha.

Pria bermasker itu memungut kembali novelnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sai dan berhenti disampingnya.

"Baik akan kulanjutkan. Seluruhnya beri salam!"

Seluruh anak kelas tujuh anggota baru tim basket yang telah dibagi dua itu berbaris lalu membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam satu sama lain.

"Mohon bantuannya!"

"Yosh! Pertandingan dimulai! Quarter 1, start!"

Priittt~

Kakashi meniup peluitnya, dan segera saja ia melempar bola basket ditangannya ketengah pemain. Lapangan basket dalam ruangan itu mendadak dipenuhi suara decitan sepatu yang berlarian mengejar bola merah. Berebut untuk saling memasukkan sang bola merah itu kedalam ring dan mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya.

Detik demi detik waktu bergulir, seiring dengan nafas terengah para pemain yang mulai terdengar berat. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh pemain, suara decitan sepatu di lapangan terus terdengar. Tubrukan tubuh antar pemain tak dapat dihindari, beberapa bahkan sudah mendapat _foul_. Tapi persaingan untuk saling meningkatkan skor tim belum berakhir, bahkan didetik-detik akhir quarter keempat semangat masing-masing pemain semakin memuncak mengingat skor imbang kedua pemain yang masih bertahan.

Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu anggota baru yang kebetulan setim dengan Sasuke dalam latihan pertama hari itu melemparkan bola basket ditangannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menerima overan dari Naruto, mata elang obsidiannya menatap keseluruh pemain yang menjaganya.

'1... 2... 3...'

Pemuda itu menghitung mundur dalam hatinya, pada hitungan ketiga ia berlari dengan cepat, memutar lalu melewati dengan luwes dua pemain yang sebelumnya menjaganya. Sepatunya berdecit keras seiring dengan kecepatan larinya yang naik secara konstan.

"Terus Sasuke! Lompat!" Naruto berteriak dibelakang pemuda itu dengan semangat, mata biru langitnya yang jernih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang sudah melompat dengan membawa bola basket ditangannya.

Dibagian ujung lapangan yang lain, Haruno Sakura. Yang merupakan anggota tim lawan Sasuke menepuk pundak Gaara, salah satu anggota timnya. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' itu menoleh.

"Jaga bolaku dibawah ring, aku akan mengejar." Pemuda berambut _softpink _itu kemudian berlari dengan cepat, mencapai keujung lapangan yang lain. Menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah melakukan shoot dalam lompatannya.

Papan skor menunjukkan penambahan angka pada skor tim Sasuke, tepat setelah shoot pemuda itu berhasil masuk dengan sukses.

Namun, sebelum seluruh anggota tim Sasuke melakukan tos kemenangan, sekelebat bayangan sosok berambut pink berlari dengan cepat melewati Sasuke. Pemuda itu tertegun saking takjubnya dengan kecepatan sosok itu.

Haruno Sakura merebut bola basket yang baru saja terjatuh dari ring, belum sempat menyentuh lantai lapangan. Ia melemparkan bola merah tersebut, lebih tepatnya melakukan dorongan kuat dengan kepalan tangannya. Bola merah itu meluncur melewati lapangan dengan cepat tanpa ada yang bisa mencegah, lalu diterima oleh Gaara yang menjaga tepat dibawah ring ujung lapangan yang lain.

Gaara menerima bola tersebut, lalu melakukan dunk tanpa kesulitan.

Pritt~

Peluit berbunyi nyaring ditiup oleh Kakashi, menandai akhir dari quarter keempat yang dimenangkan oleh tim Sakura cs dengan selisih poin tipis berkat pembalikan posisi melalui _passing_ kilat tadi.

Sasuke masih belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya, Naruto dibuat menganga saat melihatnya, begitu juga dengan yang lain yang masih takjub saat melihat _passing_ Sakura yang mampu membalik keadaan skor timnya dalam detik terakhir.

"Kita menang?"

"He? Kita benar-benar menang?"

"Horee! Sakura penyelamat kita! Gaara juga!"

Segera saja sorak sorai terdengar dari tim Sakura yang segera melakukan tos kemenangan dengan Sakura dan Gaara yang masih terengah. Namun keduanya telah tersenyum, lalu tertawa lebar bersama-sama.

"Ne, teme. Daijobu?"

Naruto memukul pundak pemuda itu yang masih saja tertegun. Sasuke diam sesaat, lalu menunduk, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas tertutup rambut biru dongkernya.

"Oi teme, kau tak perlu khawatir kalah. Aku tahu ini kali pertamamu kalah meski hanya dalam latihan. Ayo, kita harus segera berbaris baka!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, agar pemuda itu segera ikut berbaris usai pertandingan selesai dan berakhir dengan kekalahan tim mereka.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Seluruh anggota membungkuk, lalu saling berjabat tangan. Sasuke menjabat tangan Sakura, pemuda yang berhasil mengalahkannya didetik terakhir dengan _passing_ tak terduga tadi.

"Kurasa kau cukup hebat _pinkie_." Sasuke berkata sambil menjabat tangan pemuda berambut pink didepannya.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hn." Sakura bergumam singkat. Emeraldnya menatap dalam onyx Sasuke yang kembali terkaget saat menatapnya.

"Kau?"

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, terkejut dengan rupaku?"

Sakura tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu, ia tak melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Sementara Sasuke terlarut dalam kenangannya, kenangan mengenai sekelebat bayangan sosok berambut pink sepunggung yang selama beberapa hari ini menganggu pikirannya.

***Flashback***

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Sakura kecil menangis terisak, kepalanya tersembunyi dibalik kedua lututnya yang melipat serta kedua tangannya. Gadis berambut pink sepunggung itu duduk tepat ditepi danau. Sosoknya tersembunyi dibalik peohonan pinus kering yang tumbuh disekitar danau, daun-daun kering berwarna merah kecoklatannya berguguran, menjadi alas menutupi tanah.

Air danau yang jernih itu tenang, hingga sebuah kerikil kecil dilemparkan kedalamnya. Memercik kecil menimbulkan gelombang kian besar sebelum akhirnya tertelan kedalam ketenangan air danau kembali.

Sasuke kecil, sang pelaku yang melemparkan kerikil tadi melongokkan kepalanya dari sela-sela pohon kayu pinus yang berjejer rapi. Kepala berambut biru dongkernya menoleh, menemukan sesosok gadis kecil kira-kira seumurannya terisak dibalik salah satu pohon pinus. Rambut pink sepunggungnya yang unik menjuntai hingga mencapai dedaunan kering diatas tanah.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati gadis kecil itu, dilihatnya gaun selutut berwarna putih yang dipakai gadis pink itu telah kotor oleh debu, kulit tubuhnya yang seputih porselen jadi tampak lebih kusam ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit pohon pinus serta dedaunan kering diatas tanah yang berdebu.

"Oi, daijobu?" Sasuke kecil bertanya saat telah sampai didepan gadis tersebut, ia melongok menatap khawatir gadis itu.

Sakura yang menangis menahan isakannya. Ia mendongak. Menemukan wajah rupawan seorang bocah kecil dengan sepasang mata obsidian yang menatapnya khawatir. Jejak air mata masih menghiasi pipi chubby Sakura, hidungnya memerah, bersama dengan kedua matanya. Sasuke menatap prihatin gadis kecil itu, ia berjongkok. Menyamakan tinggi badan mereka.

"Kenapa menangis?" Sasuke kecil kembali bertanya.

"Papa... hiks... jadi jahat... hiks... mama... hiks... juga sudah tak kembali lagi... hiks... dan nii-chan membuat papa... hiks... berdarah dan tak bangun lagi... hiks..." Sakura kecil menjelaskan sembari sesekali terisak, lelehan liquid hangat itu kembali meluncur dari kedua sudut mata emeraldnya.

"Kenapa papa tidak menunggu mama lagi... hiks... dan kenapa papa jadi jahat juga... hiks... kenapa nii-chan juga melukai papa... hiks... apa semua laki-laki jahat seperti itu... hiks... jangan-jangan sasori-nii nanti juga akan melukaiku... hiks..." Sakura masih tetap terisak, tubuhnya gemetar, dan kedua tangannya meremas gaun putih selutut yang dipakainya. Membuat gaun berbahan katun itu makin lusuh dan kusam.

"Semua laki-laki didunia ini... hiks... jahat! Mereka semua jahat... hiks..." Sakura mulai merancau sambil terisak, pandangannya kabur oleh tumpukan air mata.

Sasuke makin prihatin, bocah kecil itu kemudian menepuk kepala Sakura perlahan, sesekali mengelusnya. Mencoba membuat gadis itu tenang dan berhenti terisak.

"Kalaupun semua laki-laki didunia ini jahat, pasti ada seorang yang baik." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang, tubuh Sakura sudah berhenti bergetar, dan kemudian gadis kecil itu mendongak.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa?" Mata emerald Sakura menatap penuh pengharapan pada Sasuke.

"Aku. Aku adalah laki-laki baik yang menolongmu agar berhenti menangis disini." Sasuke kecil tersenyum tipis.

"Demo, kalau hanya seorang saja laki-laki yang baik didunia ini akan percuma." Wajah Sakura kembali murung, ia kemudian menunduk. Emeraldnya telah kehilangan cahaya.

"Kalau begitu tambah saja jumlahnya!"

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Maksudku kenapa kau tak jadi laki-laki baik yang selalu menyenangkan hati perempuan, bukannya jumlahnya akan bertambah satu?" Sasuke berkata antusias.

"Jadi laki-laki yang baik, ne?" Sakura kemudian terdiam, ia larut dalam pikirannya. Melamunkan apa yang dikatakan bocah dihadapannya barusan. Sasuke bangkit berdiri, ia kemudian berbalik. Melangkah menjauh dari Sakura yang masih melamun, melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri tepi danau untuk mencari anikinya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Ne, namamu siapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian sedikit berbalik melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun arigatou." Sakura tersenyum manis, emeraldnya memancarkan sebuah pengharapan besar.

Angin berhembus, meniup dedaunan kering yang kemudian bergulung-gulung kecil, ditingkahi suara derak ranting-ranting yang saling bergesek satu sama lain. Rambut pink sepunggung Sakura bergoyang, bersamaan dengan rambut biru dongker Sasuke.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, jadilah laki-laki baik yang ramah."

Sakura mengangguk antusias, dibalas sebuah senyum tipis Sasuke kecil.

"Bagaimana nanti kau bisa mengenalku jika aku jadi laki-laki?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Kita akan bertemu dalam basket, karna itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang kusukai. Dan saat nanti kita bertanding bersama, jangan lupa ingatkan aku, ya. Walaupun aku tidak mengenal Sasori-nii yang kau bicarakan, aku yakin dia orang baik. Karna aku juga punya seorang aniki yang baik." Sasuke berkata menenangkan, bocah berusia sekitar 13 tahun itu kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Sakura. Perlahan punggungnya yang bergerak menjauh menghilang dibalik batang pohon kayu pinus yang menjulang tinggi berjejer.

"Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Ingat namaku nanti, ne!" Sakura memekik dari tempatnya duduk. Dan tepat setelah itu punggung Sasuke sudah menghilang, bersamaan dengan suara langkah kakinya yang berderak menapak dedaunan kering kian menjauh.

Angin kembali berhembus, mengguncang permukaan air danau yang tenang, burung-burung serempak berterbangan dari satu dahan kedahan yang lain, suara dedaunan kering yang bergulung ditingkahi derak gesekan antar ranting yang menenangkan, bersama dengan kepergian bocah bernama Sasuke yang akan terus jadi kenangan.

Sakura tersenyum manis, dan setitik air mata kelegaan meluncur dari sudut mata emeraldnya.

"Arigatou, kita akan bertemu kembali ne, Sasuke-kun."

Dan suara bisikan lemah Sakura menghilang bersama dengan tiupan angin yang berhembus sejuk. Menerbangkan sisi gaun kusamnya dan rambut pink sepunggungnya yang tergerai indah.

***End Of Flashback***

"Sudah ingat?" Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang kelihatan kaget, pemuda berambut pink itu kemudian berbalik. Menyapukan seluruh permukaan wajah dan tangannya yang berkeringat dengan sebuah handuk kering yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Kau? Haruno Sakura yang itu, bukan?" Sasuke bergumam, menatap punggung Sakura yang memakai kaos berwarna putih.

"Ketemu lagi ne, Sasuke-kun. Dalam basket, seperti yang kau katakan." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sakura kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpekur ditempatnya berdiri selama beberapa saat.

Seluruh kenangan tentang gadis itu kembali berputar dalam memorinya, membawa kenyataan mengejutkan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Padahah dulu ia hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu, tapi sekarang nyatanya Haruno Sakura sudah berubah.

Dari gadis cantik berambut pink sepunggung.

Menjadi pemuda rupawan yang digilai banyak wanita.

Dan semua itu karenanya, apa ini berarti ia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini?

...

"Bagaimana menurutmu anak baru tahun ini, sensei?" Sai bertanya pada pria berambut putih dengan masker menutupi wajah disebelahnya.

"Kurasa mereka bibit-bibit unggul, mungkin seperti permata kasar yang perlu dipoles dulu. Dan empat orang disana, yang berambut merah, biru, kuning, dan pink norak itu cukup menarik. Kemampuan mereka hampir sebanding dan bisa jadi senjata pamungkas kita untuk pertandingan nasional tahun ini." Kakashi berkata sambil mengerutkan alisnya, jempol dan jari telunjuknya menahan dagu, memasang pose berpikir.

"Hm, mereka memang menarik. Iya kan, Ino-chan?" Sai menoleh pada Ino yang menatap kedepan dengan wajah merona. Gadis pirang itu kemudian gelagapan saat ditanyai secara mendadak.

"Ano... etto... kurasa juga seperti itu." Ino berkata dengan wajah merona, gadis pirang berkucir kuda itu memeluk erat dokumen ditangannya dan menunduk memilih menatap ujung sepatunya. Sai menatap gadis cantik itu salama beberapa saat, lalu kemudian mendongak. Mengikuti kemana arah pandang Ino sebelumnya.

Tepat kearah pemuda berambut pink yang menjadi bintang dalam latihan tanding hari ini, salah satu anggota baru yang dianggap berbakat dan menjadi sorotan.

Haruno Sakura.

Sai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa bagusnya sirambut pink?"

"Eh?" Ino lekas menoleh saat ia seperti mendengar Sai menggumamkan kata pink.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Ino bertanya keheranan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sai tersenyum meyakinkan. Ino mengangguk, kemudian kembali menoleh menatap Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue~**

**Arigatou atas review dan segala masukannya, sangat berguna sekali terima kasih juga atas fav dan follow nya. Gomen, jika chapt ini membosankan Dan untuk nama Haruno Sakura sendiri kenapa saya tidak menggantinya saat Saku jadi cowok karna saya rasa nama itu cukup umum untuk laki-laki atau perempuan hehe *saya aneh,ya?* kan rambut Sakura tetep pink, dan tidak ada alasan bagi saya untuk mengubah namanya juga. Setidaknya Sasu bisa dengan cepat mengenali Saku kalo namanya nggak berubah.**

**All thanks for: **

**Read and review, again? **


End file.
